


【立克】Knockin'on my heaven's door

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】Knockin'on my heaven's door

“啊啊……姐夫、太快了……”

卞庆华狠狠地往更深处顶弄了一下，惹得陈廷轩娇喘连连。

“这就受不住了？嗯？”

“嗯啊……不行、慢一点……”

偌大的房间里，陈廷轩身上只有几件薄薄的布料，根本无法遮住这一室的春光。

-

前几天陈廷轩的姐姐趁卞庆华不在家，上网订购了一件不知道是什么的东西，陈廷轩刚好撞见姐姐脸红红地去拿快递，快递箱子上什么都没有写，姐姐抱着箱子抬起头看见陈廷轩，脸更加红了。

“姐姐，买了什么呀？”

陈廷轩软软地开口问道，姐姐摇了摇头，把箱子迅速塞进床底：“没什么，轩轩去写作业吧。”

陈廷轩虽然疑惑，但他还是乖乖地去写作业了。

这天姐姐出门上班了，陈廷轩悄悄溜进卞庆华和姐姐的房间里，在床底找到那个拆开了的箱子，里面安静地躺着一套情趣内衣。

没想到姐姐居然想用情趣内衣增加她和卞庆华生活的小情趣？！

陈廷轩的心里酸酸的，看着手里薄薄的布料，一咬牙拿着内衣走进浴室换上了这套根本遮不了多少地方的情趣内衣。

他还故意地没有穿配着的丁字裤，只堪堪穿上那条短到刚刚遮住大腿的黑色蕾丝裙子和那件平平的内衣，小腹浅浅的腹肌痕迹也都尽显出来。

卞庆华推开房门进来的时候，就看见陈廷轩以一个极其妩媚的姿势躺在床上，卞庆华笑着走过去，身下支起一个帐篷。

“哪来的？”

卞庆华用手指捻着那两片薄得随时都可以扯破的布料，戏谑地勾了勾嘴角。

陈廷轩的双腿缠上卞庆华的腰，暧昧地在腰间蹭了蹭：“姐姐买的，轩轩想帮姐姐试一下效果。”

“姐夫不进来试试吗？”

卞庆华掀开那条短得不行的裙子，陈廷轩的性器安静地贴在两腿之间，卞庆华伸手握住他疲软的性器上下撸动起来，陈廷轩尖叫一声，随即有断断续续的呻吟不断从嘴角泄出。

“啊……姐夫……”

卞庆华一边撸动着他的性器，一边抬起陈廷轩的一条腿，嫩红的小穴暴露在眼前，他探进一根手指，却发现那处早已濡湿。

“骚货。”

卞庆华忍不住骂了一句，陈廷轩在他身下扭了扭腰：“呜……轩轩才不是骚货、哈……”

“不是吗？你前面湿得好厉害。”

陈廷轩的前端渗出点点透明的液体，卞庆华俯下身子伸出舌头舔了一下，陈廷轩就浑身一颤，哼哼唧唧地把性器往卞庆华手上送。

他探到自己身后，两指微微撑开后穴，露出穴内鲜嫩的穴肉，纤细的腿蹭了蹭卞庆华的腰：“姐夫……进来……”

“妈的还说你不是骚货。”

卞庆华三两下把自己的性器从西装裤里放出来，没有过多犹豫便捅了进去，粗长的性器一下子占满了后穴，陈廷轩舒服地扬起了脖子。

“啊……姐夫，动一动……”

性器在陈廷轩的后穴内猛烈抽插起来，陈廷轩的浪叫一点都止不住，后穴被插得不断流出淫液，顺着两人交合的地方流下来染湿了丝绒的床单。

卞庆华的性器又粗又长，每一次的顶弄都顶到花心深处，忽然龟头擦过某一点，陈廷轩猛地收缩后穴，身子泛着粉红色，在黑色的蕾丝情趣内衣的衬托下变得更加诱人。

“嗯啊……姐夫的好大、好舒服……轩轩被插得好爽……”

陈廷轩搂住卞庆华的脖子，双腿被操得止不住的颤抖，卞庆华的每一次冲撞都抵在敏感点上，陈廷轩爽得头皮发麻，直接被卞庆华给插射了。

“啊啊……姐夫、呜……”

突然门外传来开门的声音，陈廷轩一下子慌了，直觉是姐姐回来了，便捂住自己的嘴巴向卞庆华投去一个求助的眼神。

“姐夫……姐姐好像回来了啊、呜……”

“嘘，轩轩要安静喔。”

卞庆华把陈廷轩抱起来往浴室走去，这个姿势让性器进入得更深了一分，明明浴室也不远，陈廷轩却被顶弄得娇喘连连，他死死地捂住自己的嘴巴，但仍有轻微的呻吟泄出：“太深了……啊……”

高跟鞋踩在地板上的声音越发清晰，卞庆华打开浴室的门，走进去关上后顺便反锁，抱着陈廷轩把人压在墙上继续着活塞运动。

陈廷轩的后背贴上冰冷的瓷砖面，他被冰得一颤，死死地抱着卞庆华的脖颈，头埋在卞庆华的肩膀处，被下身猛烈的顶弄逼得呻吟不止，却又顾忌着姐姐在浴室外，压抑着自己的声音。

“咔哒”一声，房间门被打开，姐姐的声音透过浴室的门传了进来：“阿卞？你在家吗？”

“我在。”

卞庆华吻了吻陈廷轩发红的眼角，提高了声音回答道。

“呜……姐夫……”

“你看到我的文件了没有？”

姐姐提高了嗓音往浴室走来，敲了敲浴室的门，问道。

“嗯？老婆，你忘记拿什么文件了？”

“啊，就是上个星期谈好的那份合同。”

“应该在床头柜的第二个抽屉里，你去找一下。”

“喔，好，老公，如果今天我早下班的话，不如我们今晚……”

卞庆华看着在自己怀里被操得满脸泪痕的陈廷轩，回了一句：“轩轩会听见。”

“喔唷，那我们就出去外面好了。”

“再说吧，我可能会很忙。”

“好吧，我该走了。”

“老婆，上班小心。”

姐姐踩着高跟鞋去寻找文件，过了好一会儿，脚步声才彻底消失。卞庆华吻上陈廷轩的唇，身下抽插的动作愈发猛烈。

“啊……姐夫、要坏了……”

红肿的前端又有要射第二次的迹象，卞庆华伸手堵住那个小口，哑声道：“轩轩，乖，等我一起。”

数十下的猛烈抽插后，卞庆华才泄在了陈廷轩的体内，松开手的同时，一股精液也喷射到了卞庆华的西装上。陈廷轩享受着高潮后的余韵，趴在卞庆华的怀里张着红唇喘息着。

“姐夫……对轩轩一点感觉都没有吗？”

小孩窝在卞庆华的怀里软糯糯地问，卞庆华爱怜地吻了吻他被汗水浸湿的前额，又含住那两片唇瓣摩挲着。

“有。”

“姐夫喜欢姐姐多一点还是轩轩多一点？”

“当然是你，宝贝。”

陈廷轩在他怀里蹭了蹭，妩媚地说道：“那就再来一次。”

卞庆华在他的脸颊上落下一吻，再度硬起的性器又在陈廷轩的体内驰骋。而他们的情人关系还要持续多久呢？陈廷轩一边被顶弄一边迷迷糊糊地想，算了，无所谓了。

FIN.


End file.
